


Воспоминания о призраке

by Elga



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Drama, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-22
Updated: 2013-09-22
Packaged: 2017-12-27 07:56:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/976337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elga/pseuds/Elga
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Это было такое чувство, будто нежные ладони гладили его по лицу и разбудили его, нежные губы касались его губ, темные глаза смотрели на него с тоской и печалью.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Воспоминания о призраке

**Author's Note:**

> **Автор** : Valerie  
>  **Оригинал** : Memories of a Ghost (текст отсутствует в сети)  
>  **Бета переводчика** : Джуд

Это было такое чувство, будто нежные ладони гладили его по лицу и разбудили его, нежные губы касались его губ, темные глаза смотрели на него с тоской и печалью. Невероятно четкий образ любимого, который давно погиб, заставил его потянуться за мужчиной, чтобы удержать его, но образ, как и чувства, рассеялся, стоило ему, дрожа, открыть глаза. 

В комнате было темно — лишь одна черта была проведена над кроватью лунным светом. Герхард с трудом подавил дрожь и медленно поднялся. Было холодно, как в морозильнике, тело покрылось «гусиной кожей». Тепло быстро исчезало, и к тому времени, как он добрался до ванной, дрожал он уже от холода. Едва слышно вздохнув, он присел на бортик ванны и посмотрел на себя в зеркало. 

Даже без света он видел морщины, которыми время и беспокойство изрезали его лицо, морщины, которые, как бы сказала его жена, рассказывают о прожитой жизни, но вглядевшись повнимательней, он опять подумал, что его морщины говорят о жизни не прожитой, а потерянной. 

— Как же такое может быть, что я по-прежнему тоскую по тебе? 

Он опять посмотрел в зеркало, и опять немилосердная правда глянула оттуда в ответ. Он не слишком постарел, его лицо казалось усталым и сморщенным, потому что он сознательно не хотел выглядеть здоровым и счастливым, а его тело давно утратило подтянутость и порывистость атлета. В течение дня он, может быть, и смог бы выглядеть лучше, чем он выглядел в действительности, используя специальные фокусы, которым его научили профессиональные пиарщики, но той ночью он был тем, кем являлся на самом деле. 

Человек среднего возраста, который когда-то был знаменитым… которого когда-то любили… который когда-то любил сам. 

— Ты все еще любил бы меня? 

Но, даже не задавая этого вопроса, он знал ответ. Их любовь была одновременно сильной и хрупкой. Постоянно напуганный безграничным доверием Айртона, он даже самые грубые слова считал священными. Они сражались и боролись — в конце концов, оба выиграли… только для того, чтобы навсегда потерять друг друга. Он сглотнул и спрыснул лицо холодной водой, заодно смывая слезы, грозившие потечь по щекам. 

Отвернувшись от зеркала, он вернулся в спальню, хотя знал, что сегодня уже больше не уснет. Стоя в дверях, он разглядывал ее: ее длинные темные волосы, изгибы ее тела, ногти, слабо мерцавшие в свете луны, — и чувствовал себя виноватым. Он был верен ей в течение всех этих лет, однако чувствовал, что предает ее — каждый день, каждую ночь. Он предавал ее с каждым вдохом и лживым признанием в любви... каждый раз, говоря, что его сердце принадлежит ей. 

Она подарила ему свое сердце, чем только заставила еще сильнее мучиться от угрызений совести; ее любовь делала его ложь еще ужасней. 

Он же не мог отдать ей то, что ему больше не принадлежало… не мог дать то, что давно было сожжено вместе с деревянным гробом в Сан-Пауло. 

Он не знал, сколько времени так простоял, рассматривая ее, пока ему вновь не стало холодно. И, дрожа всем телом, он отправился в кабинет. Там было тепло, и комната озарилась золотистым светом, когда он включил настольную лампу. Эта комната была его убежищем; когда он находился здесь, груз на сердце будто становился легче. Может быть, темное дерево, из которого была сделана мебель — в контраст всему остальному дому, — и книги успокаивали его? Или, может, подумал он, взглянув на желто-зеленый шлем в углу, здесь он понимает, что неважно, когда Айртон умер. Часть его навсегда останется в этой комнате. 

— Я все еще скучаю по тебе. Тоскую по тебе. Даже по прошествии десяти лет. 

Сразу после аварии, сразу после того, как он потерял любимого, он закрылся в этом кабинете, часами напролет сидя за столом и пялясь в экран компьютера, но все равно ничего не видя из-за слез. Он спал на диване и покидал комнату лишь в случае острой необходимости. Он не мог зайти в спальню и увидеть кровать, на которой он и Айртон когда-то были вместе. Его горе утихло после поездки на похороны. Он пригласил дизайнера, чтобы переделать дом, чтобы к его возвращению все, напоминавшее об Айртоне, было уничтожено. 

Она начал возвращаться к жизни. Он заставил себя прекратить оплакивать свою потерю. 

Прошло уже более десяти лет: его горькая боль из режущей и острой превратилась в тупую и бесконечную. Она была с ним постоянно и стала такой знакомой, что он привык к ней. 

Иногда он задумывался: будет ли ему не хватать этой боли, если он когда-нибудь освободится от нее? 

Он рассеянно водил ладонями по поверхности шлема. Айртон подарил его ему, когда они оказались в разных командах. 

— Чтобы ты понял, кто перед тобой на более быстрой машине. 

Тогда они только посмеялись, но сейчас от этого воспоминания было мучительно больно. 

***

Она чувствовала, что его трясет, он услышала его вздох и то, как он шевелится и — без борьбы — встает с кровати, с их кровати. Секунду она испытывала искушение последовать за ним, но уже давным-давно уяснила, что он не хочет, чтобы она помогла ему. Или — что правильнее — она уже не сможет ему помочь. 

Когда они поженились, он пообещал ей быть верным и быть с ней, пока смерть не разлучит их. Он никогда не нарушал этой клятвы, и она знала, что многие подруги завидуют ей. Эх, знали бы они правду. 

Иногда она думала — но она знала, что это ненормально, — что лучше бы он изменял ей с актрисами и моделями. По крайней мере, тогда она смогла бы бороться за него. 

Но как можно бороться с призраком? 

Как можно бороться с мертвецом? 

С человеком, который умер десять лет назад, но по-прежнему дорог ее мужу? 

С другой женщиной она бы сражалась — другого мужчину могла только ненавидеть… но она не могла ненавидеть Айртона за то, что его любил Герхард до знакомства с ней, не могла ненавидеть, потому что Герхард любил его до сих пор. И это была не его вина. 

Да и не Герхарда тоже. 

Он полагал, что она не знала, не понимала, почему он вместо того, чтобы спать рядом, ночами сидит в своем кабинете. Это правда: она не знала, когда они только встречались, ведь она никогда не прислушивалась к слухам, а если бы и прислушивалась — не поверила бы им. Понимание пришло только через три года после смерти Айртона. Тогда она поняла, что что-то надломилось в их взаимоотношениях, даже начала подозревать Герхарда в измене. По иронии судьбы, именно та женщина, которую она считала любовницей мужа, открыла ей глаза на суровую и обидную правду. 

Она встретилась с дизайнером по интерьеру, чтобы обсудить, как можно переделать чердак, и, пока они беседовали, она рассказала, как ей нравится цветовая гамма, которую дизайнер выбрала для дома. Другая женщина поблагодарила ее, а потом небрежно добавила то, что она никогда не забудет: 

— Герхарду хотелось, чтобы все темное исчезло из дома. Конечно, это не относится к его кабинету. Думаю, таким образом он пытался смириться со смертью Айртона… 

Она спросила, что это значит, и получила в ответ удивленный взгляд. 

— Ну, знаете, стереть из памяти все воспоминания о нем, убрать все, что напоминает о нем, но сохранить одну комнату, чтобы окончательно не забыть. 

Она по-прежнему помнила, как дизайнер продолжила говорить о том, как люди тяжело переносят смерть близких, но тогда не слышала. Эти несколько неосторожных слов потрясли ее до глубины души, и в тот же момент все встало на свои места. 

Он стоял в дверях, и она чувствовала, что он смотрит на нее. Она знала, что он терзается чувством вины. И иногда думала, а сделает ли ее признание, что она знает об Айртоне, их жизнь легче? Но никогда не говорила об этом. 

В комнате было тихо — лишь его глубокое дыхание нарушало эту тишину. Она задержала дыхание и попыталась заснуть, однако все внутри нее молилось и надеялось на то, что он вернется обратно в кровать, обратно к ней. Долгое время он просто простоял на пороге, а потом развернулся и ушел. 

Ее глаза наполнились слезами, а тело затряслось в долго сдерживаемых рыданиях. Повернувшись на бок, она увидела слабое мерцание, лившееся из-под двери его кабинета. Когда они встретились, он сказал, что ей придется делить часть его, которая была гонщиком Формулы-1, со всем остальным миром. 

Но он никогда не говорил, что другая его часть принадлежит еще кому-то. 

Он никогда не говорил, что его сердце принадлежит призраку. 

***

Иногда ему казалось, что Айртон близко, и тогда ему было больнее всего. Иногда ему казалось, что Айртон совсем близко, что сейчас он прикоснется к нему. И он плакал. 

Однажды кто-то сказал ему, что со временем его воспоминания поблекнут, что он забудет, как Айртон выглядел, какой была на ощупь его кожа и каким сумасшедшим огнем горели его глаза. Он никогда этого не забудет. 

Он никогда не хотел этого забывать. 

Он знал, что любит воспоминание, тень, но не мог убежать от этой любви. 

Его пальцы нежно касались шлема, смахивая с блестящей поверхности сорвавшиеся таки слезинки. Молча он выудил его образ из воспоминаний, вспомнил его улыбку, любовь в его глазах, почувствовал его страсть и его силу. 

— Я люблю тебя. 

Даже сейчас он помнил каждую деталь. Его воспоминания всегда будут такими же яркими, потому что он неистово держится за них. 

Потому что, в конце концов, любить призрака лучше, чем признать, что лишился сердца. 

**Конец**


End file.
